conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Worm
The metal worms, metallic worms, sometimes armored worms, or usually just worms ''are a type of armored vehicle used by the minigunman army for the displacement of their troops across their conquered lands. Due to its armor and warfare capabilities they can also directly engage the enemy in combat, and are not limited to peaceful, previously-controlled, areas. "Aqua" Worm: the amphibious version The ''aqua worms, sometimes called acuatic worms ''or ''boarding worms are one of the more modern versions of the metal worm, introducing not only the capability of travelling above water (technically making it the vehicle with higher reach of the minigunman army, if we don't consider the aerial transport and war machines) but also several improvements in its armor, approaching this war machine more and more to the 'behemoth '''type. Appearance The ''aqua worm as the previous version of the metal worm is composed by a big "head", of tubular form, resembling very closely the head of a earth worm (or tail, depending the perspective). From the black-green metal that conforms it several bristle-like protuberances can be deployed, that with its movement (forth and back) allows the digging of the vehicle. Thanks to these bristles the vehicle can go relatively very deep underground, as long as the terrain isn't composed of certain types of solid rock that can't be destroyed with the minigunman's metalWhich are very few, it must be noted. Anyway usually the minigunman don't go too deep, as it is completely unnecessary and a waste of energy.. Inside the head the commander ''controls the movement of the machine while standing up. He has a look of his surroundings thanks to a precarious radar-system due to the head being blind (window-less). He is supported by a paralyzed minigunman lying in the floor next to him, providing his vital force for the machine to work. Next to the "head" it's the body, which is composed of two levels. The bottom level reaches a few centimeters downer than the head, and is totally closed. It is only accessible by a descending red staircase from the commander center. Here, the ''main gunner controls a super-heavy machine gun class IIArmor-piercing long-reach horrid-death type. which functions as a twin firing both left and right of the vehicle. He lies crouched in the bottom of the body. Above him, in the upper level of the body, two rows of benches (one per side) allows that an amount of up to 25 minigunman per seat be transported. There is a single bench for the captain to seat near the bottom-end hatchet of the vehicle, which functions as a staircase in a ramp. Thus, the machine is able to transport up to 53 minigunman in total (considering the commander and the main gunner). The upper level is opened to the air, allowing the minigunman to fire from the very transport. Of course, it can be closed for underground mobilization: in that case a greenglass-like membrane displays from the side covering the upper level entirely. In the aqua worm ''version this membrane is quite resistant and can withstand up to medium-powered attacks. Beneath the very vehicle covering it from the head to the end of the body, the minigunman substance that allows its movement lies. In the ''aqua worms is particularly thicker, allowing the water mobilization. It must be noted that while in amphibious mode, the water surface reaches a bit lower than the superior level, thus making the super-heavy machine-gun and half of the command center to be underwater. Use The aqua worm increased the range of this minigunman transport, now allowing underground escapes to finish in the middle of the water. Besides that, it's most important application was in the conquest of the Last Dock, where aqua worms not only dug through the mountains and deployed their troops in the middle of the city, but also through the port and into the coastal sea, avoiding their escape. It must be emphasized that despite being amphibious vehicles they are NOT made for open sea, as big waves and storms, can make its displacement technique completely ineffective and are likely to sink. Inspiration The metal worms and their variants were heavily inspired by the earth worms, both in shape as in the way of making holes and digging through the ground. They also have links to contemporary armored vehicles. More specifically, the ''aqua worm ''was based in the VBR version of the Pandur II. Notes Category:Fall of the Colossus